


Hunger

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, based on mangas last chap, i hope this hurts you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is hungry and Hide want's to get him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

“Let’s just go home” Hide’s words rang in Kaneki’s head; he looked up at his best friend who still smiled at him warmly. Could he truly escape out of this whole fight and go home and return back to normal? Hadn’t he gone too far for that? He had eaten ghouls and killed innocents even by accident he was a murderer. He was an average ghoul.

“I can’t” Kaneki mumbled, he pressed his face into the crook of Hide’s neck, he was so hungry, so weak and so confused. His body was aching and his emotional strain was catching up to him. He should have listened to Tsukiyama and stayed. But he needed to protect everyone. He needed to stay strong.

“Come on man, what’s stopping ya?” Hide asked gently with a light tone of voice, he ran his hands soothingly up and down Kaneki’s beaten up back.

“I’m hungry. Hide … so hungry” Kaneki groaned out, his insides were hurting and his body was becoming heavier, he had done too much fighting and this was the result of it all. Starvation.

Hide froze underneath Kaneki’s touch, he knew what that meant. And he knew what to do. “Then have some of me.” Hide offered. Kaneki froze and jumped away from Hide as if he were burnt, he looked up at his best friend with all eyes.

“N-no w-why would you say that?” Kaneki cried out, tears were streaming down from underneath his centipede mask and he could feel his body tremble.

“Do it Kaneki, so you can go home. I’ll be fine. I trust you” Hide whispered with a soft smile playing on his lips.

“….. I need you to live Kaneki because… I love you” Hide continued softly.

“No!” Kaneki shouted back. Narrowing his eyes at his ghoul friend, Hide stood over the top of Kaneki and grabbed him by his suit. “Do it! So you can come home to me again! So you can get better! Do it so you won’t be so weak!”

‘Weak’ that word ran rampant in Kaneki’s mind, suddenly he could no longer see Hide instead he saw red. A cackle bubbled up and his human mind snapped back to his ghouls.

Hide trembled as Kaneki pushed him back. The kajuka he owned gripped Hide’s feet. Like an animal Kaneki bit into Hide’s crook. He tore the flesh away earning screams from Hide. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and began to whisper “it’s okay” repeatedly to Kaneki as he took another large chunk of flesh, Hide screamed once again. He could feel his blood slowly cover his torso.

After the third bite, half of Hide’s shoulder was missing and blood was everywhere. Kaneki threw Hide roughly to the side and disappeared into the darkness only his insane cries and laughs could be heard.

Hide held his wound weakly, he got back up on his feet feeling dizzy and weak.

Slowly he began to saunter down the drain only to fall down. Hide cried as he stared down at his blood covered hand. “You ate too much you…. dork” he sobbed.

He clutched at his bleeding side and leaned against the drain wall. “Make it home Kaneki” Hide whispered before darkness engulfed him. 

"I forgive you" He mumbled before losing all consciousness.


End file.
